


Knock Knock

by AriadneEurydice



Series: Gym AU [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneEurydice/pseuds/AriadneEurydice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash goes to visit Gary in Viridian. Part 2 to Gym Leaders, made for my good friend CaptainParisStarr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Knock

"It's been so long!" I said, pushing him down onto his bed. He only nods and leans up to kiss me. 

"It seems like years Ashy-boy," He murmurs, letting his head fall back on the pillow as I move to straddle him. 

"The Viridian Gym looks so different now," I said, laughing, "It's been what? Almost ten years since Giovanni knocked you the fuck out and I had to beat him?" I shook my head, and Gary stopped. He bit his lip, "What? What's wrong?"

"You do realize that was the most traumatizing thing to ever happen to me? I had to watch you battle and get hurt every time your pokemon did, that hurt me. And a part of me wanted to slap you for being so stupid." He said sitting up, I moved to adjust as he looked away. "I think that was the first time I realized just how much you meant to me, and how much of a better trainer you were. - Ya know, to still be smiling when you got the badge, even though you had been electrocuted like ten times." 

I sat back. "Well, I'm okay now, and really, those were nothing compared to Pikachu's thunderbolts.." 

"Do really think that matters to me? Do you really think that makes me feel any better? You could have died Ash, and I would have to live with the fact that you were halfway fighting  _for me."_ Gary sighed, his grip on my hips tightened with his words.

"It's not like what you thought it was Gary, I did that for myself." I said, cupping his face in my hand. He still looked away.

"It still hurt me, not as much as it hurt you apparently." He shook his head. I sighed in exasperation, putting my head on his shoulder. 

"You wanna know what hurt me?" He looked up, "walking into the gym to find you passed out on the floor when you hadn't come out with that stupid snarky attitude you had." I said, leaning my forehead against his as the memory came back to me. 

I could feel his fingers twisting in my shirt as he began kissing my neck, I felt something wet before I noticed he was shuddering. 

"Why? Why is it that you care for me and not yourself?" He looked up at me, the tears that ran down his face shocked me. I haven't seen Gary cry in, decades. "You know, after that day, I followed you?? I was so afraid for you, that you might get hurt. And damn Ash everywhere I turned, you were jumping in trees and off cliffs and all this other bullshit-" 

I put my finger over his lips, "hush, that's all in the past-" 

"In the past? I still feel this way Ash! I feel like I can't breathe when you're late to pick up the damn phone, your training regimen is insane!" The tears fell faster as he shook me slightly. "I don't want to lose you! I've spent too much of my life denying my feelings, I don't know what I would do if one day I got you and you just,  _disappeared."_ Garyshook his head. "I love you."

I nodded and began rubbing his tears away, "I love you too, I don't know what I'd do without you either.." I leaned down and kissed him, "Let's not talk about this" I asked, pulling back. "I'm in no mood to cry, I haven't seen you in months, the League is our only downtime."

And then, like a switch, the Gary I knew was back, "I didn't forget the rope this time." He said, grinning as he kissed me and flipped me over. I moaned as he ground his hips into me and slid his hands under my shirt, slipping it up as he trailed kisses up my spine. "You know, I didn't know what to think when you knocked on the gym door looking all pretty, but the look in your eye told me all that I needed to know." His fingers left me tingly as he pulled my shirt over my head, nipping gently at the back of my neck. 

"Wait what?? Rope??" I turned over under him and watched as he leaned over the bed and pulled out a long piece of rope. "What's that for??" I asked, sitting up before he pushed me back down. 

"The last time we had sex, I wanted to tie you down and have my way with you." He said, pulling my arms above my head. I lay there, utterly shocked for all of three seconds. "I'm taking this chance now."

"Is this because you found me all tied up before the Silver Conference?" I sat up a little,  _who knows, I might like it._ I watched him as he wrapped the rope around a couple times and tied it with a skill that makes me suspicious. "You've been practicing.." I noted, he grinned and laughed.

"I read somewhere that if it isn't done right I could accidentally amputate your hands?" He said, wincing as he tightened the bond. "Is it too tight?"

I moved my wrists, before shaking my head, "No, now come here!" I can hear the whine in the back of my throat as he trails his hand down my neck. 

He hums and leans forwards, kisses me roughly as he fits himself between my thighs, his hands work at the button on my jeans. 

 I lift my hips up as he pulls them down, "Infernape underwear?" He laughs when he gets to my briefs. 

"Shut up!!! They're comfortable!!!" I whined, shaking my hips for him to continue. 

"I'm sorry, it's just so cute." Gary grins, leaning up to kiss me. His fingers hook on the edge and pull them down, past my knees before he makes to pull off my shoes and continues to remove the rest of my clothes. He stops and sighs, his eyes wandering over me. I feel so, exposed. So.. open.. _I love it._ "It's been awhile since I've seen you so bare." I nod shyly as he runs his hands up my thighs. 

I whine when he pulls them away, and focuses on pulling off his shirt. "All that hands on experience when you were in training has done you well." I say, biting my lip as I stare at him. He snorts as he throws his shirt into the basket next to the bed. I watch as he moves to his belt, nimble fingers pulling free the loops, then the button of his jeans until he's leaning over me to pull them off. I can't help the whine that escapes me as he sits back up on his knees. "Sweet Arceus, is it just me or are you bigger than last time?" I can feel the muscles in my thighs tightening just thinking about it. 

"Mmm probably you, but I'll take the compliment." He says, grinning. I am helpless as he leans over me and grabs a bottle of lube, the pecha flagrant liquid runs down his hands so fast as if he isn't expecting it. _Wait. Of course. He isn't..._

I pull against the binds as he runs his finger over my entrance, before he puts one of his fingers in. I can do nothing except buck my hips as he sets the _slowest fucking pace._

I whine, then it's two fingers. _And he's murmuring that I'm impatient. Of course I am dammit, it's been six months._ Three, _and I'm a cock hungry whore. I'd like to think so._ Four, _I'm so loose I must have slept with someone else while he was gone. Never._

I must be red in the face when he finally pulls his fingers out, I'm so close to spilling I can feel it. My hips fall slack against his thighs, having to hold them up for so long sends a pain down my spine. I watch Gary as he pulls out the bottle of lube again and pours it into his hand, shifting onto his knees as he rubs it over his cock. It's big, and the head is red, he looks so good. The next thing I'm able to focus on are his lips, as red as his lip and shiny and _god I want that mouth wrapped around me._

Gary seems to notice the look I give him. "What? What do you want whore?" His tone makes my cock twitch. _I love this._

He continues to stare and I realize he wants an answer. "I I wwant your mouth, around my.." I trail off as I notice his hand moving faster. _Arceus his cock looks so good. I could watch him do this for days._  

"Like this?" Suddenly he pulls one of mt thighs over his shoulder and trails kisses down the inside, before my cock disappears into his mouth along with my sanity. I whine as he looks up at me and I shake my head. _Yess just like-_ I scream, my toes curling as I come, Gary doesn't even flinch as he looks at me and soon the sensation of his swallowing makes me jolt my hips. He's sucking as he pulls off slowly, running his tongue over my tip roughly as I jerk my hips uncontrollably. 

"Did I do good?" He asks with a _fucking fake innocence oh my Arceus what the fucking hell._

I can do nothing but shake my head as he kisses the crest of my hip and eases me back down towards the bed. "Now, the real fun starts." He grins. 

He is still wet from the lube and it's torture as he drags it along my inner thigh, then my other, then against my own, slowly reawakening erection, touching me everywhere except where I need it most. 

"Damn it Gary!! Fuck me!!" I sigh impatiently. 

Gary grins, "Ok. Since you asked so nicely." He pulls my knee over his shoulder and lines himself up and pushes in. _Amd Arceus this feels better than last time holy crap holy crap oh dear lord oh yes._

He's moving so fast and so rough and so good so good. "You like that?" He asks, his voice deep and oh sweet Arceus. I nod, I want to wrap my arms around him, pull him forward and kiss him. But I can't and the lack of control makes me powerless and him powerful. 

He begins moving faster, hitching my other leg above his shoulder, so deep and hard I'm sure he's trying to literally fuck me into the mattress. The sick sound of skin hitting skin fills the room and I wonder if the gym hands can hear us, hear my desperate moans and whines as I am _fucked hard_ by their Gym Leader. 

I come when I hear muffled swearing behind the door, I can see faint shadows. Gary's hands hold my hips as he moves faster, his rhythm getting more erratic. His grip becomes bruisingly painful as his final thrust leaves the both of us all but breathless. 

"I love you." I murmur, wanting to reach out and comb his hair back from his sweaty forehead. 

"I love you too." He groans as he comes down from his high, he pulls out and pulls my legs down to where they dangle around him and he leans forward wrapping his arms around me in a awkward position, until I realize he is trying to undo the knot. 

I laugh when his fingers slip and he curses under his breath. "Too tight?" I whisper. He blushes and nods and finally he manages to undo the knot, laughing hysterically as am I. "You still wanna stick with rope? Because that wasn't too bad." I say. 

"Shut up." He murmurs, wrapping his arms around me as he nuzzles his face in my neck.  


End file.
